


The One where Betelgeuse turns Lydia into a Watermelon and her Parents get confused

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Chaos, Dead People, Demon Powers, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Multi, One Shot, Randomness, References to Friends (TV), Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: When Lydia asks Betelgeuse to turn her into a watermelon, it only serves to confuse her four parents and they get super worried when Lydia refuses to have Betelgeuse turn her back into her regular self and Betelgeuse refuses to do it (He thinks Lydia is better off as a watermelon).
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 16





	The One where Betelgeuse turns Lydia into a Watermelon and her Parents get confused

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a reference to “Friends” episode titles.

Lydia may have started off her day as a normal teenager, but she had this crazy idea in her head and she needed to summon Betelgeuse before she could go through with it. After all, she couldn’t turn herself into the fruit she’d been thinking of all morning, now, could she?

Yes, she wanted to be turned into a type of fruit, a watermelon to be exact. She couldn’t wait to summon Betelgeuse and tell him all about her current plans.   
  


  
“Betelgeuse!“  
  


  
Lydia began to think of how her parents would react to her watermelon form. Would they get confused or would they demand that Betelgeuse turn her back into a human. Maybe a mixture of both. Lydia wasn’t quite sure.

“Betelgeuse!”

Still Lydia could imagine the sheer horror her parents would go through when they saw her as a watermelon.

“Betelgeuse!” Lydia finally finished with such ease.

Betelgeuse popped up next to her with a huge grin on his face. ”What’s up, Scarecrow?” 

“I want you to turn me into a watermelon. It’s sure to confuse my parents.”

Betelgeuse didn’t need any time to think. He just snapped his fingers and in a flash of light Lydia disappeared and in her place was a giant watermelon with eyes, a mouth, and a short, Black bob cut.

* * *

Charles entered the room and went to pour his morning coffee when he took a glance towards the kitchen counter and spotted a watermelon just sitting there. He did not know the watermelon was his daughter in disguise. Wondering why the watermelon was there, Charles forgot all about his coffee and went around to the watermelon’s front (He figured the watermelon’s back was facing him) to look at it more closely and carefully. 

“Lydia?” he spoke up when he saw that the watermelon had eyes.   
  
  


“Hi, dad!” Lydia greeted. “Beej turned me into a watermelon.”

Charles was confused. “Lydia?! Why did Betelgeuse turn you into a watermelon of all things?”

“Because I asked him to?” was watermelon Lydia’s sheepish reply. Even in her watermelon form, Charles could tell that his daughter was trying her best to wink at him.

But, still, that only served to make her dad even more confused than he already was and had been. “O...Kay.”

* * *

Barbara and Delia entered the room at the same time and stopped when they saw that Charles was talking to a watermelon of all things. Betelgeuse, standing in the corner and leaning against the kitchen counter, winked at them, and pointed a hand at the watermelon Charles was talking to.

”That’s Lydia!” he pointed out excitedly.

Barbara and Delia sat themselves down next to Charles all the while looking directly at a happy Betelgeuse. “That’s Lydia?”

”Yep! That’s Lydia!”

”Why did you turn her into a watermelon?” asked Delia, raising an eyebrow at Betelgeuse.

”Because I asked him to.”

”I’m sorry, but, what’s this about Lydia being a watermelon?” The other three adults turned to find Adam standing in the doorway and scooted aside so that he could see for himself. “Ohhh..I see. What happened?”

”Betelgeuse happened. He turned her into a watermelon.”   
  


  
“Why’d he do that?”

”Because I asked him to.”

”We get that Betelgeuse turned Lydia into a watermelon but shouldn’t he turn her back?” asked Adam as he glanced at the other three adults of the Maitland-Deetz family.

”What if I wanted to remain a watermelon forever?”

”What if I didn’t want to turn her back?”

”WHAT?! Betelgeuse, please turn her back? Please?“ 

“No... Fine!” Betelgeuse snapped his fingers and Lydia was reverted to her regular human self.

”Aw... Betelgeuse, I was having so much fun being a watermelon. How about you turn me into a banana next. That should be fun.”

Betelgeuse snapped his fingers again. Lydia was a banana.

”BETELGEUSE!!!!” all four of Lydia’s parents yell at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this funny and random one shot. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
